Robo-Fortune
Summary Robo Fortune is the creation of Brain Drain, the psychic director of ASG Lab Zero, and stands as a testament to her maniacal creator’s unmatched pride and petulance. Built to demonstrate loyalty and cunning, Robo Fortune fails to deliver either to any measurable degree. Employing cutting-edge technology, she sets out to hunt down the Skullgirl, and to engage in easily avoidable conflicts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Robo-Fortune, Beep. Boop. Meow. Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Programming Age: One year Classification: Robot, Anti-Skullgirl Weapon Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Extendable/rotatable limbs and body, Electricity Manipulation, Can fire lasers from her eyes and heart, Can use jets of fire, Energy Shields, Can remove her tail to use as a sword, Remote controlled head drones, Can fire missiles, Magnetism Manipulation, Temporary self-destruct sequence, and breaking the fourth wall Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Built to be superior to Nadia Fortune, Due to her use of theonite she should be comparable to Filia, Cerebella, and Parasoul) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with Valentine) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs.) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with lasers and missiles Standard Equipment: Headrones, Assorted concealed weapons Intelligence: Relatively high Weaknesses: A glitch causes her to tend to ignore her own programming Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normals: *'Catcher Tongue:' A spring with a small pincer on the end comes out of Robo-Fortune's mouth and pinches her opponent. *'Hearing Blade:' Robo-Fortune extends her ears outward and pokes her opponent from below. *'Arrow Click:' Robo-Fortune forms her hand into a blade and thrusts it downward. *'Flex Capacitor:' Robo-Fortune punches with both hands as an electrical current travels down her arms and electrocutes the opponent. *'Gain Medium:' Robo-Fortune fires a laser from both of her eyes and shoots the opponent's feet. *'Cyclone Waltz:' Robo-Fortune flips forward rapidly with her tail extended, slicing the opponent. *'Colimating Saw:' A gigantic chainsaw emerges from Robo-Fortune's torso and shreds her opponent. *'Grounding Pound:' Robo-Fortune unleashes a blast of electricity from her hand onto the ground. *'Variable Cutter:' Robo-Fortune fires energy from both of her hands in an X shape. *'HF Quartz Blade:' Robo-Fortune raises her knee and shoots a small flame from it. *'LF Quartz Blade:' Robo-Fortune sticks her knee outward and shoots a small flame from it. *'Alpha Cutoff:' Robo-Fortune extends her leg and kicks in front of her. *'Overclawk:' Robo-Fortune puts her robotic reflexes to use and performs a front-flipping kick with one foot without her opposite foot leaving the ground. *'Scroll Heel:' Robo-Fortune slide kicks her opponent as her toes take on the form of a rotating sawblade. Causes knockdown. *'Beta Cutoff:' Robo-Fortune extends her leg and kicks downward. *'Device Driver:' Robo-Fortune removes her tail and gives a mighty swing with it. The move knocks the opponent backward and causes them to smash into the wall. *'Launch Headrone:' Robo-Fortune's head rockets off of her shoulders and floats behind her through means of its own rocket booster. This attack alone hits once and launches upon contact, but only if Robo-Fortune is touching her opponent. Can only have out three heads at a time. *'Aerial Screw:' Robo-Fortune flips upside down and rapidly rotates her body, slicing the opponent with her sharp toenails and her tail. Throws: *'Blast Processor:' Robo-Fortune grabs her opponent and lays on her back before her hands and legs separate from her body and hover into the air using rocket boosters, still holding the opponent. Then, her stumps each fire a laser, creating one huge laser. The opponent flies upward before falling back onto the ground. *'Assault Battery:' Robo-Fortune grabs her opponent and sends electrical currents from her arms, electrocuting him/her. Upon being hit one final time the opponent flies back a moderate distance and lands on the ground. Specials: *'Theonite Beam:' Robo-Fortune fires a laser from her eyes on the ground or from her heart. *'Control Headrone:' This Special move controls the heads that Robo-Fortune summoned. **'Headrone RAM:' Launches one head like a missile and explodes upon contact with the opponent. **'Headrone Impact:' Plants one head into the ground. It acts as a landmine, detonating when an opponent gets close enough to it or on its own after four seconds of inactivity. **'Headrone Salvo:' All heads deployed will execute a barrage of missiles into the air, which rain down upon the opponent a few seconds later. *'Danger! Head Swap Action!:' Robo-Fortune opens her chest compartment as her head rapidly spins forward. *'Danger! Flailing Arm Hazard!:' Robo-Fortune extends her arms and rapidly rotates her torso. *'Danger! Rotating Component Hazard!:' Robo-Fortune crosses her arms and points her ears forward as her entire upper body spins forward. Hits 7 times, final hit causes short ground bounce. Blockbusters: *'Catastrophe Cannon:' Robo-Fortune draws gigantic guns from her body and annihilates her opponent(s) with huge lasers. This Blockbuster has three different variations: **'Catastrophe Cannon Alpha:' Utilizes one cannon **'Catastrophe Cannon Gamma:' Utilizes three cannons **'Catastrophe Cannon Omega:' Utilizes five cannons *'Magnet Trap:' Works only on airborne opponents. Robo-Fortune's hand will form into a magnet and will pull her opponent towards it by holding any K button. Upon releasing the K button with precise timing, she will grab the opponent, hop into the air, and spin them around with her arm before slamming them violently onto the ground. *'Systemic Circuit Breaker:' Robo-Fortune tears her own heart out of her chest and crushes it, activating a self destruct sequence. For the next 10 seconds, she will flash, and her movements will slightly increase in speed. When the 10 seconds is up, she will explode, moderately damaging herself and heavily damaging her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Robots Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Blade Users Category:Tier 8